Megaton
The Power of the Atom The Replicated Man Wasteland Survival Guide 300 Pieces of Silver Church Donations Leo's Drug Habit Treatment Walter's Scrap Metal |cell name =MegatonTown (gate) MegatonMainGate (Dep. Weld loc) |refid = (gate) (Deputy Weld loc) |terminal =Megaton terminal entries }} Megaton is a fortified settlement in the Capital Wasteland. It is built in and around a crater with an undetonated megaton class atomic bomb at its center, after which the town is named. The town of Megaton is protected by large metal walls made from various scavenged materials, primarily the scraps of old pre-War airplanes, which were assembled and reforged together several decades ago by the founders of Megaton in an effort to make the town safer. With 28 named inhabitants, 10 unnamed Megaton settlers, and 4 Children of the Atom, it is surpassed only by Rivet City in terms of population. Background Beginnings The site of Megaton began as a gigantic crater left by a plane wreck that was carrying an atomic bomb. Shortly after the crash, several wasteland survivors, including Manya Vargas' grandfather, attempted to gain entry to Vault 101 and huddled down in the crater, since it provided shelter from the dust storms. Once things began to settle down, some people left and began to wander the wasteland. These people then returned later on to trade with the remaining settlers. As a result, Megaton had become a full-on trading center by the time Manya's father was born. However, as a result of the town's expansion, raids by gangs and super mutants became an issue. Manya Vargas' father became rich on the caravan routes, and convinced the other settlers to construct their homes in the crater using aircraft debris and plane scrap from a nearby airport. Everything had been scavenged from the airport by other wastelanders and all that remained were the planes, which were used in the town's construction, and so the airport no longer remains. Megaton's construction was aided significantly by the Children of Atom who had just began to worship the undetonated atomic bomb in the town center. The settlers were forced to leave the bomb untouched in exchange for their much needed help. First contact with Vault 101 and raider attack As the years went by, Megaton remained a stable settlement. In February 2241, an expeditionary party of Vault 101, led by Anne Palmer and sent by the overseer of the vault, made contact with the residents of Megaton. Initially the locals were cautious of the strangers, but eventually they were accepted and welcomed into the settlement. Palmer appointed two vault residents, Agnes Taylor and Lewis, as vault ambassadors to Megaton and, as a result, remained in Megaton to further study the town and the surrounding environs before eventually returning to Vault 101. A record of this expedition was archived in the overseer's terminal in his office. During the same year, a group of raiders attacked the town, resulting in the death of 14 year old Colin Moriarty's father. After the raid, Moriarty inherited his father's wealth and his bar, Moriarty's Saloon. Settlers Many residents of Megaton came from the surrounding areas and weren't originally born there. The Stahl family came from the north, Moira Brown came from Canterbury Commons, which is the main source of Megaton's food and supplies and Doc Church came from Rivet City. Boppo's raid By 2277 Megaton was still a large settlement and trading center, but still faced common wasteland threats. A gang of raiders who had been occupying Springvale Elementary School launched a raid on Megaton. A group led by Boppo staged the raid on Megaton, but the attack ended abruptly when Boppo was shot in the head and killed by the town's sheriff, Lucas Simms. However, the raiders did not leave the area, choosing instead to remain at the Springvale school. Boppo's successor recognized the folly of any raid on Megaton, and instead began attempts to tunnel into Vault 101. This plan was terminated when the raiders tunneled into a nest of giant ants. Visitors Megaton had commonly received people who had escaped Vault 101, due to the fact the vault is located very near to the site of Megaton itself. Around 2267, a girl from Vault 101 stumbled into Megaton and had Moira Brown armor her vault jumpsuit for her (though the girl never came back). Moriarty claims to have met an escaped vault dweller in 2272. James, Cross and the Lone Wanderer (as an infant) visited Megaton in 2258 on their way to Vault 101 and stayed in Moriarty's Saloon. 19 years later, James returned to Megaton to speak with Colin Moriarty. The Lone Wanderer (as an adult) entered the town in search of their father, and disarmed the atomic bomb during their visit. Lucas Simms died when the Lone Wanderer alerted him to Burke's plan leading to Burke shooting him in the back, and when drunk, Harden would speak about how the Lone Wanderer was responsible for Lucas' death.Afterword After the Brotherhood-Enclave War Following the Brotherhood victory against the Enclave, and the activation of Project Purity and the distribution of Aqua Pura, Megaton slowly rose to a great fame throughout the wasteland, and was instantly put on the map. By 2297, the town became the hub of the Wasteland Survival Guide distribution, and brought in masses of assistants for the town. In addition, Harden Simms succeeded his father in the position of sheriff. Layout The city of Megaton has been built in a steep-walled crater around an undetonated atomic bomb, which rests in a small pond of radioactive water at the bottom of the depression. This gives the city two roughly circular levels centered on the bomb. The main gate consists of two old aircraft wings and is powered by a jet engine, which can be opened and closed to protect the town's only entrance/exit. Following the entry path to the bottom of the depression, the Megaton clinic will be on the right and The Brass Lantern on the left. Just past the bomb to the right is the Children of Atom building and past it to the left lies Mister Burke's house. Confessor Cromwell will be found here standing in the puddle and sermonizing to random Megaton settlers. Turning right immediately upon entering and following the lip of the crater counter-clockwise will lead past Lucas Simms' house, around the water processing plant, down to Craterside Supply, then back up to the men's restroom, Moriarty's Saloon and Billy Creel's house. Going down the ramp from there will lead around Nathan and Manya's house (a blue bus) and to the women's restroom. Craterside Supply can also be easily reached by taking the ramp directly to the right of the Megaton clinic. Turning left instead of right at the upper lip will lead to a locked house (which is a reward from Lucas Simms for deactivating the central atomic bomb and will subsequently be renamed My Megaton House), followed by Jericho's house. From there, going down will lead to Lucy West's house while going around to the left will lead to the end of the right hand path. The Megaton armory, only accessible by either picking the very hard lock or with Lucas Simm's key, can be reached by going up the ramp and around the Church of the Children of Atom to the right or by going down the hill starting from the back door of Moriarty's Saloon. Inside, the player character will face a strong opponent, Deputy Steel, a unique Mister Gutsy. The common house can be reached by going around the women's restroom to the right or by passing behind Moriarty's Saloon rather than going around the front past the entrance to the men's restroom. Just look for the couch sitting outside. In front of the city, outside the walls, is a caravan stop; Micky the water beggar; and Deputy Weld. Behind the city, near the southwest corner, between a group of 3 scorched trees is the hollowed-out rock. Megaton ruins Revisiting Megaton's ruins after blowing it up in The Power of the Atom, the Lone Wanderer will find Deputy Weld's head with an orange (or purple) eye nearby, sticking out of a pile of debris. He says, ironically, "Welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe. We promise. Please hold," in a garbled voice that sounds broken. The town will be completely inaccessible, as a high wall surrounds it. The sky will be green. If the Wasteland Survival Guide quest has been started, Moira Brown will survive as a ghoul and show up to mention that she is relocating to Underworld. If the quest is not started, Moira can still be found in Underworld. If Jericho was hired and is following the player character at the time of the detonation, he will linger around the ruins for later recruitment. Detonating the bomb before retrieving the Strength Bobblehead will render it unobtainable. The area around Megaton will contain progressively higher levels of radiation closer to the town's ruins, up to 11 rads per second. Ground zero (only reachable using ) will count 26 rad/s. Buildings Inhabitants Notable loot Related quests * The Power of the Atom * The Replicated Man * The Wasteland Survival Guide * 300 Pieces of Silver * Church Donations * Leo's Drug Habit * Water Caravan Squabble * Treatment * Walter's Scrap Metal }} Notes Appearances Megaton appears in Fallout 3 and is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4. In Fallout Shelter, it is mentioned in the description for Sheriff's duster and as a question in the weekly quest Game Show Gauntlet. Behind the scenes * In Beneath The Planet of the Apes, a cult is featured worshiping an undetonated nuclear weapon after the modern world has been destroyed. * A megaton is a unit used to measure the force of an explosion, equivalent to that of a million tons of TNT. * In the Japanese version of Fallout 3, Burke is completely gone, and therefore, the quest to blow up Megaton has been completely removed due to its parallels to real historic events,Official Xbox Magazine referring to the atomic bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945. Bugs * After Broken Steel is installed, if you pick up the note from your door, after completing the quest Holy Water, the note will respawn every day. This can be very annoying, and it is recommended to receive the note from a settler. * Occasionally, the player will be shot at by the settlers of Megaton upon first entering, which can be rather troublesome for a low level character. * Rarely, after you fast travel to Megaton, a Brotherhood soldier may appear in the entrance of the city, a few seconds later he will leave the city. * Sometimes after you blow up Megaton, Harden Simms will still be walking around the outside of the ruins, and if you speak to him, he'll talk to you like nothing has happened. * Sometimes Megaton settlers refuse to sleep at night, rendering the Mister Sandman perk useless in the city. Gallery Megaton map.jpg|Map of Megaton Megaton_interior.jpg|Sky view Megaton inside.jpg|Inside Megaton FO3 Lucas Simms.jpeg|Lucas Simms, Sheriff of Megaton. FO3 nuke.jpg|Depending on the player's actions, Megaton's nuclear bomb might end up being detonated Megaton_destroyed.jpg|The nuclear destruction of Megaton Megaton_Ruins.jpg|The end result of blowing up Megaton The Atom.jpg|The namesake of town and source of trouble Exhibit B.png MegatonCA01.jpg|Megaton concept art by Adam Adamowicz MegatonCA02.jpg Online megaton exterior original.jpg Megaton explosion night.jpg|Blowing up Megaton at night. Megaton_clinic.jpg|Megaton clinic Megaton vista9.jpg Craterside Supply.jpg|Craterside Supply Fo3_Megaton_nuked_upclose.jpg|Megaton nuked up-close Fo3_Megaton_Ruins_map.png|Change of the map marker name to Megaton Ruins megatonCA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz megatonCA3.jpg megatonCA4.jpg megatonCA5.jpg Art-litho-fo-ashesofmegaton-zoom.jpg|Ashes of Megaton promotional lithograph, concept art by Joe Sanabria Art-litho-fo-ashesofmegaton-detail.jpg|Lone Wanderer on the ruins of Megaton, concept art by Joe Sanabria Art-litho-fo-ashesofmegaton-sig.jpg|Ashes of Megaton promotional lithograph, concept art by Joe Sanabria References Category:Megaton de:Megaton es:Megatón fi:Megaton fr:Megaton hu:Megaton it:Megaton ja:Megaton ko:메가톤 nl:Megaton no:Megaton pl:Megatona pt:Megaton ru:Мегатонна sv:Megaton uk:Мегатонна zh:核彈鎮